kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Norcazra
Name: Norcazra, The Mistress of Chaos Height: 100 meters Weight: 60,000 tons Gender: female Combat Style: ranged Primary attacks: Scratching and slashing with claws and wings Secondary attacks: tail whips and bites Primary weapons: Eclipse Cannon/Twin Eclipse Secondary weapons: Black Thunder/Black Sun Burst Energy Style: Furry and a unique hunger system that unleashes "Shadow Mode". Overview: (Design will mostly be a surprise >:D~ ) Norcazra is the fusion of Demora and Gorvadax. She is the ultimate evil, spreading chaos and destruction wherever she travels. Origin: Norcazra's origins start with the meeting of Demora and Gorvadax. Demora was attacked by an adult Gorvadax. After many long and hard battles, Demora managed to reason with the fiery serpent through the Dark Stone in the latter's chest. Finding that they had much in common, Demora started conduction experiments, using the darkest of black magics. Eventually, Demora's research yielded surprising results. Pleased with this, Demora and Gorvadax conducted a dark ritual. Once the ritual was complete, a new monster was born; Norcazra, Mistress of Chaos! Energy system: Norcazra gains energy by being near sources of fire and by attacking opponents. Norcazra has another energy system that is separate from this. It works much like how hunger works, except that once the far is full, Norcazra enters into a temporary “Shadow Mode” which steadily drains the hunger bar while powering up her attacks. The down side to this is that Norcazra receives recoil damage from her attacks while in Shadow Mode. Ranged combat: Norcazra has a variety of ranged attacks. When not in "Shadow Mode", Norcazra can shoot black bolts of lightning from her wings, or she can shoot a concentrated black beam of chaotic energy from her mouth. When in "Shadow Mode", Norcazra can shoot two concentrated black beams of chaotic energy from the eyes on her wings, or she can shoot a large black, sun-like ball of chaotic, malevolent energy from the eye in the mouth on her chest. Grappling: Norcazra, when not in shadow mode, prefer to charge at opponents rather than grapple with them. When in shadow mode, Norcazra is more inclined to grapple with opponents. For opponents that try to grapple with her in either mode, they must have a high mystic resistance if they are to be successful. Melee combat: Morcazra is a moderate melee combatant, dealing great edged damage with her teeth, claws, and wings. Weaknesses: Being half planet destroying serpent of fire and half demonness of nightmares, Norcazra is weak against "holy" attacks and cold attacks. Also, Norcazra's "Shadow Mode" causes most of her attacks to deal some recoil damage on herself, meaning that attacking recklessly while in shadow mode will put you in deep trouble. Also, her Face of Darkness attack does not affect machines, though cyborgs can still be affected. Finally, the Black Sun Burst takes up all of her energy and even forces Norcazra out of shadow mode, making this attack a double-edged sword. Gallery Uncannyserpent.jpg Sketchnorcaz.jpg Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Purple Kaiju Category:White Kaiju Category:Grey Kaiju Category:Alien Category:Female Characters